kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Omegaman Aristera
The leader of the Six Spears. This Chojin is the brother of Omegaman Dexia, and he provides some vital exposition during his arc. Story Omegaman Aristera is the leader of the Omega Centauri's Six Spears, a group of Choujin, and the brother of Omegaman Dexia. His apparent goal is to steal Psychoman's research on Magnet Power hidden in his lab under Sagrada Familia in Spain. However, Wolfman and the other Choujin Olympic Finalists make it in time to fend them off in one on one deathmatches in rings installed for younger Choujin to practice in. During the match between Gear Master and Benkiman, Aristera talks about Friendship Power with Hailman and Pirateman. They compare its might to Magnet Power and revealed that they learned about it from Dexia's report. Aristera theorizes that Friendship Power comes out when Seigi Chojin want to avenge their comrades. After Curry Cook's match against Mariquitaman and Kinnikuman's arrival at the Sagrada Familia. Kinnikuman assumes that Aristera's on Earth to avenge Dexia's loss to Kinnikuman. Aristera denies that claim and tells him he wasn't a good brother for Dexia. Aristera even goads Kinnikuman into attacking him, but Wolfman interrupts him. When four of the Fated Princes show up at the Sagrada Familia to confront the Spears, Aristera ends up fighting Super Phoenix since Dexia was on his team. When Pirateman lost his match to Kinnikuman, Aristera's surprised that Pirateman lost at all since he's among the stronger members of the Six Spears. He notes how Kinnikuman's the master of the Burning Inner Strength and is glad that he learned more about its potential from that match. With that said, Aristera will talk with Pirateman after he ends the match with Super Phoenix. Aristera reveals that he blames Phoenix for making Dexia fail his mission. Aristera also explains why Dexia is a Perfect Chojin in the first place. It's so Dexia can study Chojin Enma and give any detail, like his weaknesses, to Omega Centauri. Super Phoenix angers Aristera by saying that his accidental murder of Dexia and subsequent loss against Kinnikuman was great because he put a wrench in the Six Spears' plan. Aristera won't stand for the Six Spears' pride being insulted and demonstrates the Omega Apocalypse Crash on Super Phoenix. Super Phoenix survives by calculating a way out. Despite the vast gap in Chojin Kyodo, Super Phoenix turns the tables on Aristera and demonstrates a brand new grapple on Aristera. Super Phoenix survived the attack by calculating a way out of it. Super Phoenix proceeds to make a comeback by using his intelligence against Aristera's overwhelming power and demonstrated the Phoenix Thunder Storm grapple on him. This causes the ring to crash into the roof of Azuchi Castle, revealing a portal into the Chojin Hakaba. It is revealed the Six Spears' ancestors built the precursor to the Azuchi Castle as a way to gain access into the Chojin Hakaba. Oda Nobunaga would follow in the ancient Chojins' footsteps, but The Man sent visions into Akechi Mitsuhide's mind and coerced him into betraying Nobunaga. Aristera asks Super Phoenix to join them in their quest to kill The Man and the other Chojin Gods, but Super Phoenix refuses. Despite his advanced skills, Super Phoenix is unable to damage Aristera significantly. Aristera even managed to reverse the Muscle Revenger with the Giant Glove Cutter technique. Techniques * Omega Catastrophe Drop: The same finishing move used by the Omegaman Dexia. Can be seen when he defeated Mariquitaman. * Finger Strike: '''Aristera strikes his opponent with one of the fingers on his gigantic back hand. * '''Four Finger Slash: Aristera slashes his opponent with four of his nails on his gigantic back hand. * Omega Apocalypse Crash: ''' Aristera grabs his opponent's body with his gigantic back hand while grabbing his opponent's legs with his arms. He then slams his opponent into the canvas. * '''Giant Glove Cutter * Omega Metamorphosis: '''The same technique used by Omegaman Dexia. This time, he changed his Back Hand fingers into the heads of the fallen Six Spears, excluding Pirateman since he was beaten with a non-lethal technique. * '''Friendship Power: When Omegaman Aristera is pushed into a corner by the God of Intelligence-possessed Super Phoenix, he pulled out this power to escape the Muscle Revenger. Matches * O Mariquitaman Trivia * Like his brother Dexia, Aristera is most likely based on The Omega Man. * Submitted by: Jun Watanabe (渡辺純) of Hiroshima and Etsuo Ugomori (鵜篭悦夫) of Ehime. References Category:Akuma Choujin Category:Six Spears of Omega Centauri Category:Omega Clan Category:Characters from Omega Centauri